Choices
by Amkano
Summary: When 3 seeker femmes come across the 3 most well known mechs in Cybertron, What adventures will they come across? And when faced with tough decisions, Will they choose right?
1. Chapter 1

"What? Frag no! He is so...plain" Toxicshock stated "I also hear he's boring,a total party purger."

Solar's trine-mates, Lunar and Toxicshock were currently engrossed in an in-depth conversation describing every mechs rumored personality in the club. Lunar decided to voice her opinion "Who cares about personality, I heard he's a former _D-con_" she whispered the last part though Solar doubted anyone could hear her over the throbing cybertronian music echoing through the large area. She continued- "That is totally hot, I also heard their good in berth" She and Toxicshock snickered at the thought, Solar shook her head and smiled, turning her attention to all the other bots in the club. There were several mechs and femmes littered across the flashing dance floor, the disco ball in the center of the ceiling casting its glittering light across their frames. The way they were dancing was very...conspicuous. It made Solar embarrassed just to look at them. She'd never been one to attract attention, and the only reason she was here was to make sure her sisters could walk home straight and didn't end up crashing in to recharge in an alley-way.

Solar turned her head to a sudden commotion by the club entrance all the bots that were dancing were crowded by the door staring and whispering to and fro like a bunch of minibots. Solar turned to look at her sisters who were also looking towards the door, Lunar mumbled "Whats their problem? They're acting like a bunch of sparklings!" Despite her tone Solar was pretty sure Lunar was curious about whoever was on the other side of the crowd. Good thing the trio didn't have to wait long to find out just who _they_ were.

As _they_ walked through the door Lunar and Toxicshock both let one word simeltaniously slip through their lips "_Dammnn" _

Solar stared as well, these weren't just any mechs, these were the most talked about mechs that starred in about 90% of all femmes fantasy's.

Megatron, Starscream and, Solar could barely restrain her squeal of delight at the last one, Soundwave.

Solar could not believe of all places those three had decided to come _here. _Solar, Toxicshock, and Lunar continued to stare as the three walked in, their newly aquired entourage close behind, paused as they looked around, and continued towards the bar. Their fan-base blocking the trines view. Solar uttered her first word all night "Wow"

Her sisters looked at her and burst out laughing Lunar gasped out between gasps "Never...took you for a...Femme that...Liked the look...of Mega...trons aft!" Solar gasped and swatted at Lunar who forhead was on the table her frame shuddering her servos clawed at the table. Solar had to protect her dignity "I do not like that old bucket-head! How dare you think I'd like the look of his old saggy aft!"

Toxicshock took a moment to breath before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Lunar paused looked up her blue optics glaring daggers into Solar's gold ones but Solar knew her sister well enough that she could see the amusement dancing behind them "Well,I do!" Lunar promptly stood up strutted over to the bar, not even three pedes from Megatron, the crowed had despersed and was back on the dancefloor, leaned across it, her aft visibly in the air, slapped her servos down and told the bartender "I'd like 1 cube of high grade please, extra sweetner, Deliver it to my table." She reaced her hand across the bar and placed a digit under the bartenders chin and whispered _"Your tip will be waiting."_ Smirking, she turned on her thruster, tossed a energon coin over her shoulder, it landed on the bar with a clink, and strutted back over with the biggest smile on her face. Solar couldn't help notice that Megatron watched her retreat out of the corner of his optic.

She plopped down next to Solar and said "How was that?" She grinned even wider.

"Err..." Solar was lost for words at her sisters display "It was very..."

"Sluty!" Toxicshock finished Solar's sentence spot on as usual

Lunar frowned, held up three digits and slowly removed one at a time and said "Three, two, One..."

"Ehmm."

Solar slowely turned her head to the deep voice behind her her optics widenend as she saw who it was, there stood Megatron a cube of energon in servo.

Lunar turned slightly so only her sisters could see the smirk on her face before she turned towards Megatron

"I couldn't help noticing your display, and I was wondering if you would like to join me for a dance?" Megatron said so confidently Solar knew Lunar wouldn't turn him down for a billion energon coins.

Lunar grinned widely, stood took the energon from his servo took a swig, clanked the cube down, successfully making Solar jump at the sudden noise, placed her small servo in his and said "I'd love to"

Solar watched as their backs retreated into the crowd quickly disapearing among the dancing bodies.

She turned to Toxicshock and was about to say something, but just in time she managed to see Starscream leaning over their table whispering into her sisters audio, her giggling with pleasure, before he grabbed her hand and towed her towards the dance floor.

Sighing Solar eyed the cube of high grade, she swore she wouldn't, but she could resist no longer. She snatched the cube of the table and took a swig. _Damn..._, She couldn't remember the last time she'd had high grade. She quickly drained the cube and pushed it aside.

She snapped her digits and and a service drone manuvered through the crowd before stopping beside her table. "3 more cubes, High grade." She deposited 3 coins on the drones tray as he swiveled off towards the bar.

Solar drummed her digits on the table as she watched all the bots in the club dance and swivel to the thrumming music.

She thought about her sisters, She'd always thought Toxicshock was the prettiest of all the femmes she'd ever seen. Her black and neon green paint was a very striking contrast to Lunar's pale blue and lavender paint.

Toxicshock was also the most dangerous of the trio, her very unique Shockray could send any mech into stasis lock immediately, but she never liked to use it unless absolutely necessary. Her excuse was that "It's much more fun if you play with your prey and let them think they've got the upper servo." Her sister was always up for a good fight and never had regrets, she was very outgoing and snarky but knows when to hold her glossa.

Her other trine-mate, Lunar, Was very calm and collected she always had a plan, and was a smooth talker. Her 'special ability' was her voice, she could alter her tone and seduce a mech in a matter of astro-seconds, it also helped that she had the perfect hour-glass figure.

Solar on the other servo was very quiet she was always thinking and rarely ever uttered a word to anybot other than her sisters. She had an almost equally powerful weapon to Toxicshock's, but not quite as lethal. Her servos transformed, much to her displeasure, into a small harmless looking gun, that could blind the enemy with one blast.

She hated being so small, she was 3 pedes shorter than Toxicshock, 5 for Lunar. Her frame was also much sutler than her sisters hourglass bodys.

Solar was interrupted from her thoughts by a light tap to her shoulder and a monotone voice behind her saying

"Query: May I join you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

_**Q and A**_

I like this chapter a bit more than the last one, Hope you do to! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Toxicshock, Solar and Lunar

Solar's golden optics widened at the voice as she slowly turned around and met the blue-visored mech that stood strairing blankly back at her.

She cleared her vocals and stuttered out "Umm...er..s-sure go ahead'

She watched carefully as he sat down across from her. She looked down and crossed her legs she was terrified. She'd read a lot about this particular mech, he was one of the most powerful transformers in the universe. Faster than you could shutter your optics he could destroy you with his mind.

"Query: Why is a femme such as your self alone?"

Solar quirked an optic ridge "Such as myself? What are you implying?"

""You are a seeker, a femme, and very beautiful."

Solar blushed "T-hank you.'

Solar heard a soft beep beside her and she realized her cubes had arrived. The drone carefully placed the tray on the table and sped off back towards the bar. Solar picked up a cube and held it out to him.

"Please, have one."

He shook his helm "No thank you"

"I insist" She pleaded at him with her optics

Soundwave stared at her, she was so unique. Her helm had 4 curved spikes along her bright orange helm, her armor was odd, it was jagged but it formed a very nice design that complemented her slight curves. She was so tiny and fragile looking and she was pleading with him, he grudgingly accepted the cube, this would be his 6th one.

"Thank you" he gripped the cube and took a swig

"No problem" She smiled as she wrapped her small servos around the cube and sipped

"Soo...What brings you _here_?" She asked not sure why someone like him would be in this middle class club

"Megatron and Starscream dragged me here, I had no say in the matter. They demanded I 'take a break, and have some fun'"

"Ahh..." She nodded, completely understanding "I'm within the same situation"

Solar glanced at her surroundings the club inhabitants were dwindling, she checked her inner clock, 3 am.

Her optics widened, She couldn't believe she'd stayed out so late, she was suddenly aware of how tired and in desperate need of a deep recharge she actually was. She looked around for her sisters and could immediately tell that they were not leaving the the dance floor anytime soon, She grimaced at their suggestive dancing, She could tell they most likely were not going to be sleeping in their own berths tonight.

She glanced back to Soundwave, who was also staring towards the dance floor. She cleared her throat and he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry to leave just when we've just met, but it's quite late." She was genuinely displeased to have to leave, She'd love to get to know him better walking you home.".

"I understand, but I insist on

Her optics widened, surely he didn't think she was that kind of femme, did he? She hesitated he _was_ respectful and kind…she shrugged inwardly. She would deal with him if he tried anything.

"Sure" She flashed a quick smile and rose from the booth.

Soundwave, momentarily stunned by her brilliant smile, clumsily stood and set the tips of his digits on her elbow and led her through the crowd towards the door. He twisted his body so his slightly larger frame shielded her tiny one from the rough-dancing mechs and femmes.

Solar was almost running to keep up with his long strides and it didn't seem 2 astro seconds before they reached the door and stepped outside. She vented heavily for a moment before glancing up at his face.

He stared at her a moment before she realized he was waiting for her to choose which way to go.

"Oh! Ummm…" She craned her neck to look both directions before choosing east. "This way"

She took small steps allowing him to catch up. Once beside her she decided to ask the question that'd been nagging at the back of her processor all night.

"What was it like being a Decepticon?"

Soundwave was startled by the question, no one had dared to ever ask a question like that, but he couldn't deny an answer to this beautiful little femme that was staring up at him with the prettiest golden optics he'd ever seen.

"Well, it was tedious and I took pride in what I did, no matter what people think, even if it was sick and horrific." He thought for a moment "At least that's what the Autobots thought" He added with a smirk. He turned towards her expecting to see her stairing at him horrified, only her reaction was exactly the opposite.

She was grinning. And laughing.

She looked up at him still grinning and said "Sounds like fun"

He stared at her blankly. Who _was_ this femme? Most femmes chose the Autobots without a second thought or explanation, yet this tiny femme was rejoicing in the thought of torture!

She caught his blank stare and raised an optic ridge "Oh don't act like that, my creators were Decepticons, and I'm a pure bred seeker." She laid a servo over her spark and raised her chin up "Practicaly bred for war"

Soundwave stared at this femme that was only a few pedes taller than a large sparkling claiming to be a soldier, and breaking his own rule of never showing emotion, burst into a fit of laughter.

Solar glared at the hunched over Soundwave her armor steaming. Wait…Her armor was steaming? She could barely gasp before she blanked out and crumpled to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Memories

Just a little flashback of Solar's past. Enjoy!

"_Mother?" Solar peered into the darkness of her home from the entry. Why was the door wide open? She tentavily took a step in and flicked on the lights, which she had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach it. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about 2nd stage academy! Quickstrike had finally said hi to her! She'd had the biggest crush on him for orns!_

_Solar's optics adjusted to the sudden rush of light and she gasped in shock at the horrific sight that met her optics. There, in the middle of the floor, lay her mother, her own energon seeping out of deep gashes and holes and seeping across her red and yellow armor._

_Solar rushed forward and crouched beside her mother, her optics spilling coolant down her face. Her hands flutterd over her mother, unsure where to start. She settled for her arm and pushed gently "Mother?" _

_Silence._

"_Mother please!" More energon seeped out._

_Solar hunched over her mother and weeped. What was she going to do? She had nowhere to go, her father was dead and now was her mother, and she was too young to work. She'd have to live on the streets begging for things from her former classmates. She ground her denta at the thought. She had better get used to it, it was her life now._

_She quickly dialed the Guard and reported the situation, and rushed to her room._

_She gazed around her room thinking of what could possibly fit in her subspace. Her optics froze on a datapad that carried a picture of her creators, stories and various other things her mother thought she would need in life, too bad Solar may never get far enough in to life to use it, she'd die of starvation first. She growled and grabbed the pad and shoved it into subspace. _

_She exited her room and re-entered the front room, pausing beside her mother to sya a quick prayer. She stood there for a moment gazing at her mothers beautiful features, "How could this happen?" What made her mother deserve these injuries? She shook her helm._

_A distant siren made her helm snap up, the Guard would take her into questioning, something she did not want. Sparring one last glance at her mom she stepped out the door and into the cold Cybertronin air._

_The Guard's ship was much closer now, she could see the flashing lights flickering in the distance. She rushed down the steps and ran across the street, She walked down the streets, her arms wrapped around her body protectively. Her mother had told her of mechs that would force femmes to interface with them, She wrinkled up her face plates in disgust. Anytime a bot passed her she flinched and took a step away from them, which earned her a few curious looks and a few muttered comments._

_She quickly grew tired the lights of the city calming and reassuring, all she wanted to do was forget, but she couldn't help thinking that she'd never see or talk to Quickstrike, she'd never be able to talk to her mom about femme-things. Primus! How was she supposed to learn…**those** types of things? A coolant tear streaked down her face and blurring her vision. She missed her mother so much._

_She spotted a dark alley and slipped down it silently and slid down the rough metal alley wall. She sighed, wrapped her arms tighter and closed her optics. Welcoming the heavy recharge that overtook her, calming her swirling processer._

Chap 3 part 2

_Solar stared at the passing mechs and femmes as they passed her on their routes home from work. She let out an occasional whimper, alerting them to her presence, if she was lucky they would toss her an energon chip, but more often or not they would spit, kick, or yell obscenities at her. All she would do was glare darkly back._

_Night was falling and she could see a dark cloud looming closer on the horizon. Acid rain. She shivered, if she didn't find shelter she would be melted by it, but then again it would be a welcoming escape from the starvation she had to endure every orn._

_She cringed against the wall, most bots had taken shelter by now, already spotting the cloud. She gazed down the street when she heard loud laughter and clinking. She found the source of the sound, an energon bar, The Rusty Axel to be exact. _

_She saw two femmes exit, giggling at a pair of mechs that followed after them. The smallest one turned around and said something Solar couldn't hear, but the two mechs turned around and went back inside._

_The two femmes walked her way down the street, Solar could clearly see them now._

_The smallest one was black with lime green edging her armor black and green wings adorned her back, devoid of a faction symbol._

_The taller one, a pale blue and lavender had odd crescent shaped wings, her helm had an equally odd crest on her helm._

_Solar darted her optics away when the green one turned her optics to stare at her. Solar stole another glance to see the femme say something to her friend and turn to walk towards her. Solar panicked, What does she do? Was this femme going to hurt her? Solar cringed into the wall and shuttered her optics._

"_Hello little one, What are you doing out here?"_

_Solar's optics opened and stared at the femme, searching her face plates for signs of aggression, she saw none, only worry._

_Solar opened her mouth to speak, but only static came out from her under used vocals. She frowned and whimpered._

_The femme reached forward and grabbed her servo, gently pulling her to her pedes. She barely passed the femmes hip._

"_Shhh…I won't hurt you little one, your safe with us. We will protect you now."_

_The last thing Solar remembered before her processor threw her into forced recharge, was the femmes serene face smiling down at her with reassurance and kindness._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Accidents

This chap is from Toxicshock & Starsceam's POV, Enjoy!

I do not own Transformers!

Note: I want to hear your ideas, reviews, crits, anything!

Also, the song I thought fit well with this chapter is _**Smile-Avril lavinge**_

Starscream tramped ahead of Megatron and Soundwave, He hated the filthy-ness of this area but the energon at The Rusty Axel was excellent, His mouth was watering at the distant glowing sign.

Megatron huffed "This place is filthy, Why are we here?"

Starscream whipped around to glare at his leader "The energon is good, are your pedes to royal to step foot in the slums of your planet, _Lord_ Megatron?

Soundwave took a step away from Megatron, energon was about to fly.

Megatron growled, "You shall not ruin my evening, Starscream. Let us continue."

Starscream's optics widened, obvious surprise to Megatrons cool temper, he huffed and swiveled back around and continued towards the Bar.

Starscream delicately stepped around a dusty red streetbot, and clicked a ways down the street before he noted 1 less pair of pedes following, he turned around to see Soundwave standing above the streetbot, Starscream sighed and, paying no heed to Megatron, backtracked towards them.

He stood next to Soundwave, "What in the frag are you _doing_?"

Soundwave looked up, "Purpose of this bots location requested"

Starscream blankly stared at him "…Seriously?"

"Affirmative"

"He's a streetbot, he does not have a home."

"Why?"

"Umm…." Starscream could not grasp the concept of this conversation, Soundwave was supposed to be one of the smartest bots on Cybertron, how could he not know about streetbots? "He errr…Lost his home to…a fire."

The streetbot looked up at them curiously, Who in the pit were these dumb afts?

Soundwave spoke, "Perhaps he needs funds to re-build"

Starscream rolled his optics "Yeah, sure"

Soundwave withdrew a credit from subspace and held it out to the bot, who eagerly snatched it, whirring a thanks.

Megatron piped up "Can we _please_ continue?"

They turned silently and continued towards the bar.

Just as Starscream was about to step through the door a crowd descended over them and Megatron pushed Starscream to the side, _"Attention hog"_ he thought.

The mechs were idolizing the trio while the femmes nearly overloaded at the sight of them. Starscream didn't get it, Hadn't the three of them, along with hundreds of other Decepticons, aswell as the Autobots, nearly destroyed the planet in the red haze of desire for power?

Starscream looked down to see a small yellow femme groveling at his feet, screeching his name. His optics widened as he carefully shook her prying servos from his foot and almost ran through the door, Maybe it wasn't such a good Idea to come here….

Or maybe it was.

He caught sight of a trine of seekers, their wings stretched out making it hard to see their faces. Suddenly the medium sized, electric green and black seeker turned to look at him, curiosity burning in her green optics.

It shocked him, he hadn't seen a trine of seekers, besides his own, for eons, let alone femmes!

He cleared his vocals, puffed out his chest, stretched his wing to their full length and strutted after Megatron towards the bar, he was barely aware of the crowd silently following them.

He sat between Soundwave who had his servos around a cube, intently staring at it, he seemed deep in thought, like usual.

Megatron was chugging back a cube, _"Hmmph. No manners, like usual"_ he thought.

He carefully glanced over his shoulders to look a the trine, he could clearly see the green ones face now, she was the prettiest femme he'd ever seen. She had a shapely body, her helm was black with an antenna protruding from her fore-helm.

She looked over to the larger , more curvaceous femme next to her and giggled, he could hear it all the way over here, it was a beautiful sound, like windchimes…He shook his helm, he shouldn't get like this over a femme! He would talk to her, when the opportunity presented itself, it always did.

He whipped his head back around when the larger femme stood up and strutted over to the bar. He silently watched as she stood next to Megatron, leaning on the bar, her aft in the air, she ordered a cube and _flirted_ with the _bartender_. When she turned and headed back to her table Starscream glanced at the bar-bot, who looked like he was about to short-circuit, He turned his gaze to Megatron who's mouth was wide open, He looked over to Starscream and said "Now _that_ is a femme!"

Megatron stood and faced the bar-bot who was just exiting the bar to deliver the cube and said "Hand me the energon, bot."

The bot looked at the towering Megatron and hurridley shoved the cube into his servo and nearly ran back to the bar. Megatron walked towards the table.

Starscream decided now was the time to introduce himself, He puffed his chest out and strutted towards the femmes table.

Megatron was already leading the taller femme from the table and towards the dance floor. Starscream could see the third member of the femmes trine, a tiny orange and gold femme, she was cute, but far too small. Starscream walked up to the table and leaned in to whisper in the femmes audio.

"Would you like to dance femme?"

She turned to look at him her optics slitted, "The names Toxicshock, mech" She grinned

"Well, Toxicshock, How about that dance?" He replied seductively

She leaned towards him her mouth barely an inch from his audio and whispered "I'd like that"

He grabbed her servo and pulled her towards the dance floor, she giggled, his spark nearly stopped in his chest.

He led her into a throng of other couples, he grabbed her around the waist, she set her hands on his shoulders. They swung slowly to the beat, only then did he notice it was earth music playing, he hadn't heard any since the war ended long ago, he carefully listened.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/c/cascada/everytime_we_ ]  
>Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.<br>They wipe away tears that I cry.  
>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<br>You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<em>

Their dance speed slowly increased, a series of twists and twirls were inserted, soon the music and eachother were all that crossed their processors. Also unknowingly they were using a few moves from ancient seeker mating dances, they also didn't notice they were the only one's left on the dance floor, everyone else was standing along the edge, including Megatron and the taller femme, who were grinning madly. When the music faded and the twirls stopped their audience burst into cheers.

Starscream looked at the femme who was venting heavy, her cheek plates flushed. He bent down and whispered "Would you like to take a flight?"

She looked at him her optics glowing "Really?" He nodded "I'd love too!" She grinned and pulled him through the crowd.

Once they were outside she said "There's this place I'd like to show you"

He grinned "I'd like to see it, lead the way"

Smiling she transformed and took to the air, shooting off into the late night he quickly followed suit.

They tore through the sky, no more than a blur to anyone watching,but they soon came to a steep drop-off, overlooking Kaon. They transformed and landed, she walked over to the ledge and sat down, her legs dangling off the edge. She looked up at him as he came to sit beside her "You like?" She gestured towards the area with a sweep of her servos.

He looked at her, her armor glimmered under the full twin moons, Protos and Cosmos, She was so happy and carefree, What would she think when she knew of all the death and hatred that plagued his spark every orn?

He plastered o his best smile, "I love it" It truly was the lights of the city glimmered and twinkled, the only thing he couldn't see was the large cloud of acid-fog slowly creeping up behind them, It only stayed within the upper atmosphere, which is where they were unfortunately. The fog reached out a tendril, which crept between the pair, causing both of there processers to ache dully.

They both reached up to grip their helms, "Ow!" She whined.

He glanced at her "You feel it to?"

She vented "Slag yeah…Its like I'm being hit with a hammer."

The fog crept closer and enveloped the pair in its toxic gases, Acid-fog was known for its…Euphoric properties in which the recipient would get odd and extreme urges, which were acted upon with no thought.

Their helms snapped up quickly and stared at each other, intensity in both sets of optics, Toxicshock was the first to speak.

"I want to bond"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"Let's do it"

The last thing he remembered was two pairs of spark plates sliding open, and Toxicshock lunging her self at him, her Icey-blue spark crackling with energy.

The fog silently moved on, the future would be very interesting for these two. _Very_ interesting…

I got the two moons from the Wiki, not sure if their official. But their just a minor detail.

Sneaky fog…Very sneaky…


End file.
